


Smooth Stiles

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Scott encourages Stiles to ask you out...again.





	Smooth Stiles

‘OK, you can do this.’ Scott said supporting as he gave he his best friend’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

‘Yeah, I can totally do this.’ Stiles said confidently.

‘That’s right! Tell me why.’ Scott encouraged, determined to pump his best friend up so he could chicken out.

Again.

‘Because I’m a damn stud, I’m a solid dude.’ Stiles replied firmly.

‘Damn straight, what are you gonna say when you ask her?’ Scott asked.

‘Hey (Y/N) I’ll be at your place at eight to take out for dinner and a movie, be ready.’ Stiles answered.

‘Assertive, girls dig that.’ Scott approved.

Stiles nodded in agreement as he watched (Y/N) arrived at her locker.

‘Give her hell Stiles.’ Scott said as he pushed Stiles toward her.

‘Wait! I can’t do this!’ Stiles panicked.

‘Oh my God we are not doing this again, get in there!’ Scott groaned as he pushed Stiles forcefully toward his crush.

‘Delivery for (Y/N)!’ Scott yelled as he walked away.

‘Thanks Scott!’ (Y/N) laughed.

‘What’s up?’ she asked with a smile.

‘Hey, (Y/N), I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime? Maybe like a date?’ Stiles said quickly, not daring to look up at her.

‘About time Stilinski.’

Stiles looked up with wide eyes, taking in your bright smile.

‘Pick me up at eight OK?’ she said sweetly before kissing his cheek.

Stiles stood there too stunned to move, even the bell ringing didn’t snap him out of it.

‘I gotta get to Physics, but I’ll see you at lunch OK.’ (Y/N) said as she headed down the hall.

‘How’d it go?’ Scott asked as he walked out of his hiding spot by the lockers. 

Stiles shook out of his trance.

‘I-I uh killed it, she said yes, how could she not when I was so smooth.’ Stiles said plainly as he headed to class.

Scott didn’t bother to remind him that he was a werewolf and that he had heard what really happened, he’d let Stiles have this.


End file.
